Everything's Changed
by AnonymousKilljoy
Summary: What happen's when things get complicated after Eric returns from Africa and makes a big life decision.? J/E
1. Return of the Giant

**Authors Note: I do NOT own anything, only the story. **

**Hey People this is my First fan fic so please review, tell me what you liked/didn't like. Don't be too hard on me though. **

**Timeline: This story takes place after the final episode, everything is the same as the series ended.**

Time-Right before Midnight, New Years Eve, 1979

Place-Foreman's Living room

"3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Red's a Dumbass!" Kelso yelled. He stood there smiling, and as Red approached him, the room grew quiet.

"What did you say, Kettle head?"

"Um…I…um…have to go, BYE!" And with that, Kelso ran out the door.

The room stayed still for a moment, and it was Red who broke the silence

"Did you kids put him up to that?"

"Yeah Dad, but, in our defense, we didn't think he would ACUALLY do it" Eric answered.

Red mumbled something as he left to go upstairs.

Kitty laughed nervously. "Oh my! It's getting late. I don't want any of you Driving, so either walk home or go sleep in the basement."

Hyde was the first one down, followed by Eric, Donna, Jackie, and Fez.

"Well…I'm gonna walk Donna home" Eric said awkwardly.

"Ok Eric…lets get out of here"

Location-Right outside Donnas' house

"So um…Eric…why did you come home?"

"My time in Africa was cut short, I did great so they said I could leave and they gave me credit for a full year."

"Meaning?"

"I have my teaching Credentials and all I have to do is find a good job."

"That great Eric! I'm so happy for you!"

There was a pause for a moment

Donna broke the Silence "So what are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean Donna?"

"Well, I thought that when you came home we would get back together and be happy…you know, go back to being the happy couple."

"Happy? Donna, we were FAR from happy, we argued constantly, and you never wanted to commit to me, look what happened when I gave you the Promise ring, you wouldn't ever wear it!"

"Well I'm not the one who didn't show up for my own Wedding!"

"Donna, we both knew that that was going to be a mistake, and I've apologized so many times."

"So what now? Are we seriously done?" Donna Asked.

"I guess so Donna, I'm sorry, it's just never going to work, In some ways, I Deserve more that the girl-next-door, and in other ways you deserve better than "Scrawny little neighbor boy" Eric knew the words he said were hard to say, and it killed him to say them, but it was the truth.

"I'm sorry Donna, I just don't want to live a lie."

"Whatever Eric," at this point, she was fighting back tears. "Goodbye Eric."

"Donna, I Still…" that was all he managed to say before the door was shut in his face.

**Ok people like I said earlier this is my first attempt at Fan fiction, so please review.**

**This chapter was somewhat hard to write, but I want this to be a J/E story, and so this had to happen.**

**Thanks people!**

**Anonymous Killjoy**


	2. Friendly Advice

_"Whatever Eric," at this point, she was fighting back tears. "Goodbye Eric."_

_"Donna, I Still…" that was all he managed to say before the door was shut in his face._

Time: January 1st, 1980

Location: Foreman's Basement

"I don't know guys; I think I really messed up." Eric said.

"Hell yeah you did Foreman, but hey, look on the bright side!"

"Which is?"

"Now Hot Donna will be ALL mine."

"Come on Hyde that's NOT funny!"

"Hyde you sonofabitch! We ALL know it's my turn!" Fez exclaimed

"Your turn for what Fez?" Jackie said as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh shit man, you screwed!" Hyde said as he nearly fell off his chair in laughter.

"Nothing, my goddess." Fez tried to smile.

"Good, now come on, I need to talk to you."

"Why? I want to stay here!"

"Fez, just go!" Eric yelled.

"Ay, fine. Jackie, let's go."

As Jackie and Fez walked up the stairs, Eric got up and started walking toward the door.

"Foreman, where are you going? Kelso should be here any minute and we haven't even had Circle time yet."

"I think I should go talk to Donna, I feel really bad about last night."

"Whatever man, your call."

Location: Fez and Jackie's apartment

"Fez, look, I'm really sorry about this."

"Sorry about what, my goddess?"

"Fez, look, I just don't think that this is going to work."

"What isn't going to work?" Fez started to look confuzed, but it was obvious that he still didn't realize what was happening.

"I'm breaking up with you." Jackie looked at her friend and couldn't see any emotion what so ever.

"Are you ok?" Jackie said after a few moments, trying to break the silence.

"Honestly, I feel a lot better now." Fez finally said.

"What?"

"I said I feel a lot better. I thought that a faithful, one woman relationship was what I wanted, but I realized that it just wasn't me."

"Oh…So you're ok with this?"

"Yes, Jackie, and I still want to be friends. I'm really glad we figured this out before it got too serious."

"Yeah, me too." Jackie said as she hugged her friend.

"So what are we going to do now?" Fez asked.

"Well I'm going to see Donna. I didn't see her today in the basement."

"Yeah that's because Eric broke her little heart."

"What?" Jackie was caught way off guard by this.

"Ay, I have already said too much!"

"Whatever Fez, I'm going, are you going with me?"

"No, that's alright, I'll just stay here" Fez said as he turned on the TV.

**AN: **I'm sorry if this chapter ended so abruptly, but it was either end like this or make this on super chapter. The next chapter should be up today or tomorrow, Please review.

Thanks people!

_AnonymousKilljoy_


	3. The Beginning of the End

**Hey Readers! Sorry this took so long, I had to do a few re-writes for this, and I think I know where im going with this story, which is always good. Thanks **

_Location: Donnas' Kitchen_

_Time: January 1__st__, Noon_

Donna and Eric's Conversation had not gone according to Eric's plan, instead, it had been a half hour of her berating him for wasting her time.

"Donna, I really don't know what to say."

"You've already said enough last night Eric; I don't know why you had to come over."

"Because, I wanted to see if you were ok."

There was a knock at the door

"Donna, I do love you, I guess I'm just not _in_ _love_ with you anymore, I'm sorry."

'_Just not_ _in_ _love'_ Donna could hear the words and they echoed in her mind. Was she still in love with Eric? That question would have to be thought about later.

"DONNA! I know you're in there! I need to talk to you NOW!"

Eric could feel his stomach drop; he just knew Fez had told Jackie, and the fact that she was the last to know something never helped.

Donna got up and opened the door.

"Come in, Jackie."

She entered and immediately noticed that Donna was about to cry.

"Donna! Are you ok?" Jackie asked. She looked at her blonde friend and then to the table, when she saw him, she didn't feel the rage she expected. Instead, she felt sorry for Eric. She knew that he always had so much to give Donna, but his eyes looked pained. Something was bothering him.

_I'll have to talk to him later_, she thought.

"You should go Eric." Donna said.

Without a word he got up from his chair and left the room. Jackie stood there in silence watching the door.

"Jackie, what are you doing here? Come, have a seat."

"Donna are you ok? You look like you're going to cry." She said as she sat down.

"I honestly don't know if I am ok, I mean, it really hurt when Eric said there wasn't going to be an "Us" anymore, but after we talked, I mean, I don't know, I think I'm ok with it, it was probably for the best."

**Location: ?**

**Time: 3:00 p.m.**

As Eric left the building, he hoped he had just made the right decision. Last time he signed up for something that took him away for a year, his life fell apart. He thought about the look on Red's face when he heard the news. Then he thought about his mom. She would freak out. If his leaving for Africa was horrible for her, then this would be the end of the world for Kitty. He decided not to tell anyone until he was either caught or there was no way to lie anymore. He knew his decision not to tell anyone was really just holding off getting caught in a web of lies, but it would be better this way.

**Location: Foreman's Basement**

**Time: 4:00 p.m. (Aka Circle time)**

"_**Dude, Kelso, that was the BEST idea I have ever heard. Just one question, wait, what was your idea again?"**_

"_**Hyde, it's great! Wait, damn, I forgot it too! Fez, do you remember?"**_

"_**Come on, guys, it's obvious he isn't even listening, look at him, what is that, his 3**__**rd**__** candy bar?" Eric said.**_

"_**Fourth, Eric, it's my fourth. No shut the hell up and let me enjoy my candy!" Fez yelled.**_

_**They enjoyed a few moments of silence, then Kelso and Fez took off, leaving just Hyde and Eric.**_

"So Eric, how did the talk go?"

"What talk?" Eric asked, and then he remembered. "Oh, yeah I think we are ok, but all she did was criticize me man, I mean, I know I was gone for almost a year, but I came back-"

"And you broke her heart the same night."

"Yeah, that couldn't have been my best idea I've had."

"But whatever man, you have to do what you have to, even if it seems like the wrong thing at first."

"Thanks Hyde. I appreciate your help."

"That'll be Five bucks."

"For what?"

"Seriously, man, you think I give advice for free, a man's gotta eat, now pay up."

"Very funny Hyde, remind me not to ask you for advice." Eric laughed as he gave Hyde some money.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that will be an extra ten." Hyde chuckled.

**Sorry for the delay, but I promise I have a lot more coming. Please review! **

_Anonymous Killjoy_


	4. The Talk

**As I Promised, here is another chapter. Review and Enjoy!**

**Location: Jackie & Fez's apartment.**

**Time: Saturday, January 12****th****, 1980 5:00 p.m.**

Jackie sat on the couch. Fez was going to a party and she had the house to herself for the night. She couldn't think of anything to do, and then she thought back to what happened almost two weeks ago. The way she saw Eric was weird. For one he didn't look all that scrawny anymore, the time he spent in Africa seemed to have made him more tan and muscular. She wondered why she had even noticed him. They had always hated each other. He was "Geek Boy" and she was "The Devil"

She Picked up the phone and dialed. A familiar, yet changed voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Geek Boy."

"Oh great, it's the Devil. What do you want?"

"Hey! That's no way to talk to a lady."

"Oh fine Jackie, What do you want?"

"I'm bored and everyone is busy. Want to come over and hang out?"

"With you?"

"Yes, Eric, and no, this is not a burn. Please, I'm really bored."

"Fine, give me ten minutes and I'll be there. Bye"

She hung up the phone and thought to herself

_What did I just do? Why on Earth would I choose to hang out with Eric?_

Ten minutes passed and she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, Eric."

Eric entered the apartment. _Why did I come here?_ He thought to himself. He looked at Jackie, and she pointed to the chair next to the couch. He walked over to it and sat down.

"Why do I feel like there are motives for you inviting me here?" He asked her.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said that there wasn't a real reason for you to be here. The truth is, I wanted to talk to you."

"About _what?_" He asked. He was getting nervous. _did she figure it out? _He wondered to himself. He knew that people might be curious about why he was gone for awhile.

**-Flashback-**

Time: January 3rd, 1980.

_This is it. _He thought to himself as he got on the bus. He thought about whether or not he had covered his tracks enough. He told everyone that he was going to a weeklong teaching conference in Chicago. But his true destination was far from that.

**-End Flashback-**

"About you and Donna, What exactly happened between you two? " Jackie answered.

"I broke up with her, you already know that."

"No, I mean why did you break up with her?"

"I don't exactly know. I didn't come back home planning on it, but when we kissed at new years, It just didn't feel the way it used to. I'm just not in love with her anymore." Eric answered honestly.

"Oh, Eric, that sounds so sad, I mean, you came back home to get back your girl only to realize that you don't love her anymore."

"I do love her, Jackie."

"What do you mean?"

"Part of me will always love Donna, we had a connection, but I think I love her more like a best friend, or even a sister."

Jackie nodded in understanding.

"Jackie, why are you being so nice now?"

"I don't know. Besides, can't I be nice?" She tried to sound angry just to scare him.

"I guess so." Eric looked at her, she was being serious. He didn't know what happened to her but she seemed to have changed. He liked it.

"Hey, Eric, how would you like to hang out sometime? I mean outside the group."

"Like a date? Jackie, Donna would hate you." Eric laughed

Jackie swatted at his arm. "No, you idiot, as friends, I have a feeling that if we were suddenly nice to each other the group would get suspicious."

"Ok Jackie. I'm usually busy on weekdays, but usually my weekends are free." He hoped she wouldnt question what he did during the week.

"Can you hang out tomorrow? Maybe go see a movie?" Jackie asked hopefully.

"Actually, I don't want to watch a movie, how about we go to the mall?" _The Mall? He thought to himself, why would he want to go there?_

"Yes! That will be so much fun Eric!"

"Ok then, I have to go."

"Pick me up at ten, Eric."

**Ok then. Ill post some more chapters tomorrow. **


	5. The Weirdest Day

**Hello Readers! Do you like this story at all? I'm having fun with it and I think it will turn out great. Please Read, Enjoy, and Review **

**Time: January 13****th****, 1980**

**Place: Jackie's Apartment**

_I shouldn't have asked him to hang out with me._ She thought to herself. It was 10:30 and Eric hadn't shown up yet. _Should I call him?_ She decided that wouldn't be a good idea. Five minutes later there was a knock at the door. She got up and went to get it.

"Who is it?" She asked as she opened the door. When she saw who it was she immediately started punching his shoulder.

"Ow! Jackie please stop!" Eric yelled

"You should have called." She said as she finally stopped.

"I didn't think I was going to be this late."

"Well you better have a good excuse."

"Well, uh, Traffic?"

"You liar!" She laughed. She wanted to be mad at him but for some reason she just couldn't.

"Lets go." She demanded.

"After you, your Evilness."

**Location: Foreman's basement.**

Hyde was sitting in his trademark chair enjoying time to himself when Kelso and Fez ran down the stairs.

"Ya see, Fez? It's exactly like that firecracker suit, but it's a dress." Kelso explained to his foreign friend.

"I don't even want to know what you two were talking about, but I know I want to see it when it one of you gets hurt." Hyde said.

"Oh please Hyde, I'm not going to get hurt, Kelso said it's completely safe."

"And when have I proved you wrong, Fez?" Kelso grinned

Kelso and Fez sat down in their usual places and the room became silent, a rarity usually, especially with Kelso back in town, but something was different, and Hyde was curious.

"Hey guys, Foreman's been acting weird lately. Hasn't he?"

"I don't really know Hyde, I mean; he hasn't been around the basement much for a few weeks." Fez answered

"Didn't he get a job somewhere?" Kelso asked

"That's what he said, but why didn't he ever say where it was?"

"I don't know, Hyde, but I wouldn't get too suspicious, I mean, this is Eric we're talking about, right?"

"You know what Kelso? You're probably right, it's nothing."

Location: Jackie's apartment

Time: 4:30 p.m.

The mall had been fairly uneventful, and Eric took Jackie to lunch after. He decided that the loud brunette known as "The Devil" had changed over the past year and he liked it. She wasn't as rude or shallow as she used to be _Hell, she wanted to hang out with me, and she has defiantly changed._ He thought to himself.

"Eric, do you want to come inside?" She asked

"Actually, I should probably get going. I didn't tell anyone where I was going."

"Oh, ok." She said disappointedly. She would never admit it, but the time she spent with Eric today was the most fun she had in a long time.

"Ok, well, bye." He said

She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled at him. "Bye."

After that Eric left quickly. When he got back to his car his sat in the driver's seat and let out a sigh. _What the hell just happened?_ He thought. _I actually enjoyed spending time with Jackie Burkhart? And why did she kiss him?_ He was curious about her. He never thought about it but spending time with her today felt really good. And he secretly hoped that she would want spend more time with him.

**Thanks for reading. Please Please Please Review **

**Anonymous Killjoy**


	6. Leaving with no goodbye

**Warning! There is a time-jump here. **

**Location: Jackie's apartment**

**Time: Saturday, January 30****th****, 1980**

"So, Jackie, how was your week?"

The past few weeks had been normal for Eric, he was usually gone most of the week, and he would be home during some weekends. During that time, he and Jackie had grown closer. He thought it was nice to finally be friends to everyone in the group, well, except Donna.

**Flashback**

"_Eric, what did you do now!" Jackie yelled as she ran down the stairs to the near empty basement._

"_What? I've been here all day. Did I forget something?" He asked confused about what was going on._

"_Donna is leaving town! What did you do to her now?"_

"_What! Why?"_

"_She didn't say anything. She just said that she was leaving for awhile and told me not to worry."_

**End Flashback**

"Eric, are you even listening to me?" His brunette friend asked.

"I'm sorry Jackie, I was thinking."

"Well we have much bigger problems than you thinking!" She had some important news and she got mad at the fact that Eric wasn't even listening.

"What's wrong?"

"Fez moved out."

"Why? You mean he just left you here?"

"Yeah, but its fine, my job pays well enough to pay the rent and I can get by."

"What job?" He couldn't remember her saying anything about a new job.

"Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you! I got a job as a personal shopper, its great Eric! I get paid to shop for other people who are too lazy to go themselves." He could tell she was really excited about the shopping part.

"Wait, people pay _**you**_ to shop for them?"

"Um, yeah Eric, didn't you just hear me?"

"I'm sorry; I just can't see why someone would give you their money and have you buy them clothes. " He said as he laughed.

"Not funny! You know I have a great sense of style!" She said as she playfully hit his arm.

"Ow, be careful or you could break my arm." He said jokingly.

They continued to make some small talk for awhile until Eric decided to go for it.

"Hey, Jackie?"

"Yes?"

"How would you like to go get some dinner with me tonight, like a date?"

"A date, Eric?" She raised her eyebrow at him to try and make him nervous, and it worked.

"Never mind." He said as he looked down.

"What? No, I would love to go on a date with you, Eric."

He smiled "Really?"

"Yes Eric, really. Pick me up at seven. And don't be late, ok?"

"Don't worry, I won't be. I told mom I'd be home for lunch, so I'm gonna go."

"Ok" She smiled as he got up and walked out the door. _Seriously? A date? With Eric Foreman? _Shethought to herself_._

On the other side of the door Eric paused to think_. A date with Jackie Burkhart, the loudmouthed devil? _He didn't care what other people thought about her because when he was around her, she was different; she was caring, sweet, and she made him feel wanted. Then he froze. _What would Donna think if she knew this?_ He would have to worry about that later.

**So? What do you think about the story so far? Reviews please **

**Anonymous Killjoy**


	7. The Date

**Location: The Water Tower**

**Time: 9:00 pm**

Eric and Jackie's date had been good, Eric talked to Jackie about how Africa was, and Jackie talked about herself, mostly, but also asked questions about him. After their date they decided to go to the water tower to talk in a more private place to talk.

"You know Jackie; I had a great time with you tonight."

"Me too, Eric, It was nice."

Eric smiled and let a moment of silence pass before Jackie talked again.

"Hey Eric?"

"Yes?"

"Where do you work? I mean, you're gone a lot, and I mean A LOT. It's like you're here some weekends, and gone during the week. Wait, does your job make you travel a lot?"

Eric was getting really nervous; he didn't want to explain his work to Jackie, or anyone, for that matter. Hell, it wasn't even a normal job. And if she found out what he did, he knew she would let it slip to the gang.

"I guess you could say that." He said.

She paused "Well, are you going to tell me what you do?"

"Jackie, I teach, you know that."

"Well, where though? Why do you have to travel all the time?"

_She __**can't**__ find out_. He kept thinking.

"Well right now, I'm a substitute teacher, so I have to travel to different schools."

"Oh. Ok."

In reality, Eric's "Job" was just starting. He knew that eventually everyone would find out. He didn't want to hide it from everyone, but he didn't want to go through the whole leaving-for-Africa type ordeal again. He knew something was going to happen because the things that were happening on the news. It seems that the international news isn't as important until your life could be ruined because of one incident. He then thought to that day he signed his life away.

**Flashback**

_I have to do this. It's in my blood. _Eric thought. He got out of his car and saw the sign, knowing he was in the right place. As he opened the door, he knew there was no turning back now.

A few hours later he heard the words he never thought he'd here. "Congratulations, son, you are now in the Army. Boot camp starts in a few days, all the information is in the folder." The old man said. As he walked out the building, he knew he had made the right decision. Whether people agreed or not, he wanted to serve his country. After he got back into his car, he looked down at his hands that held the manila envelope. _Private Foreman. H_e thought. He never thought he would join the military, but when he thought hard about it, it seemed to be the right thing for him to do.

**End Flashback**

As he thought back, he remembered how lucky he was. The Recruiter said that he was an old friend of Red's and that he could get Eric a job at the office for a few weeks so that he could break the news to his family and friends. He then remembered that he had to leave for Chicago in two days for his station.

"Eric?"

"Yes Jackie?"

"Are you going to just sit there or are you going to take me home?"

"Yeah, it's getting late."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Then she leaned towards him, and kissed him. Immediately she could tell Eric was caught off guard, so she pulled back.

"Eric, I'm sorry."She quickly said, embarrassed.

"Sorry for what?" he asked smiling

"For kissing you, I just really wanted to see what it was like and-"

"You couldn't wait for me to make a move?" he laughed.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me." She said as she swatted his arm.

"Let's get out of here Jackie."

The ride home was mostly quiet, but when they got back to her apartment, she asked a question.

"So, did you like going on a date with me?" She asked nervously

Eric smiled. "Of course I did, Jackie. It was the best date I've had in a long time."

"Would you want to go out again?" She asked hopefully

"Yes, Jackie, I'd love to."

As they got to her door, Both Jackie and Eric were happy. Little did they know they were both thinking the same thing. _This is a new Eric, and I like him_. She thought. _Jackie has changed. And I really like it._ Eric thought.

"Good night, Eric." Jackie said, smiling at him.

He looked at her for a second. _It's now or never_. He thought. He decided to go for it.

"Jackie, wait." He said. When she turned around he leaned in to kiss her. When she kissed him back he knew liked Jackie. After he got back to the Vista Cruiser he paused to think for a moment. _She's perfect_ he thought. He smiled and started to drive home.

When he got home, Red was waiting for him. He had a mad look on his face. The kind he had when Eric revealed he was going to Africa.

As he got out of the car he was immediately confronted by him.

"Hey there, Dumbass, what's this I hear about you and the Army?"

**This Chapter was a little longer than normal, but it had a PLOT TWIST! I love them. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I'll be releasing chapters on a day to day basis, usually. **

**I'd like to thank **_**Marla's Lost**_** for Her reviews **

**Anonymous Killjoy**


	8. Explaining, Part 1

**Hope you liked the cliff-hanger last chapter. As promised, he is the next chapter.**

"Hey there, Dumbass, what's this I hear about you and the Army?"

_Oh, Shit. _Eric thought. How did his Dad find out? The Envelope was well-enough hidden to where Red couldn't have found it.

"What?" Eric asked, trying to act like he didn't know anything.

"I got a call from an old Friend of mine, he asked me how I took the news that you had enlisted."

"Wait, he called?"

"Yes, he did. Now I suggest you explain yourself before I enlist my foot in your ass!"

Over the next hour Red and Eric talked about why he decided to join, and when the conversation ended Red had decided that for once, he was proud of his son.

"So when do you leave for Chicago again?" Red asked

"Monday, and I don't know where I will go from there."

"Well, Son, I don't think it would be a good idea to wake your mother up this late, but we need to tell her, tomorrow."

"Yeah I know." _Damn_. Eric thought. _Mom will be so mad._

**Time: Sunday 8:00 am**

**Place: Foreman Living room**

The entire gang, save Fez and Donna, was gathered in the room. Red had made sure that everyone knew that this was important, so they needed to be there.

"Man, what is so important that I had to get up THIS early?" Hyde asked Red

"Hyde, would you quit complaining for one minute, we have to wait for Kitty to get in here first." Red shot back.

As Kitty walked in the room she could tell that something was wrong. "Eric? Why is everyone here?" She asked.

"Mom, there is something I need to tell you all. As you know, I've been traveling a lot lately."

"Yeah, to go teach at other schools, right?" Jackie said.

"Well, not exactly. You see, the day after I came back from Africa, I enlisted in the Army."

Just then, it seemed like the world stood still for Eric as Jackie and Hyde's jaws dropped, Kelso just stood there, and Kitty was absolutely shocked.

"NO! Not my baby!" Kitty started crying.

"Well, Foreman, you really messed up this time. We'll be in the basement." Hyde said as him and the rest of the gang walked out of the room.

"Mom, please, don't cry." Eric was panicking; he did not like to see his mother like this.

"Why? Eric, why would you leave me again! You just got back from Africa and now your leaving again!"

"Son, let me handle your mother, go down and talk with your friends." Red told Eric.

As he walked down the stairs, he paused. He heard Jackie talking to Kelso and Hyde. He could also tell that she was about to cry.

"Why would he do that? He lied to me!"

"Jackie, why are you acting like this? You hate Foreman, remember? You should be happy that he is leaving."

"Well obviously I'm NOT so leave me alone Steven!"

_Eric quickly walked down the stairs_

"Foreman, what the hell is wrong with Jackie?"

"Hyde, just get out of here, ok?"

"Whatever man. Kelso, let's go to the Hub."

As soon as the door closed, Eric sat next to Jackie, who was giving him an evil glare.

"Jackie, look, I'm sorry-"

He was immediately cut off by her hand slapping his face.

"You Bastard! You lied to me!" She yelled.

"Jackie, I was going to tell you about it, I just wanted to wait for the right time." Eric tried to sound as comforting as he could.

"Whatever Eric, you still lied."

"Jackie, it's not that bad. Look, I'll be in Chicago for a few months, then I'll be back here. And you can come visit me any time you want to."

Jackie looked at him. He could tell that she was a little calmer now.

"So, Jackie, would you like to go out again tonight?"

She looked at him happily. "Yes, Eric."

"Great, now let's go to the Hub."

**Place: The Hub**

"Damn, Kelso, can you believe Foreman joined the Army?"

"Yeah, it's so strange, I mean, the old Eric would have never done that. He's changed. Maybe something happened to him in Africa."

"Yeah, maybe he was attacked by robots or something." Hyde laughed.

Kelso's eyes suddenly got huge. "Wait, what if he **IS** a robot!"

"Kelso you're an idiot!" Hyde said

Suddenly his Jaw dropped as he saw Jackie and Eric walk hand in hand into the Hub.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Hyde asked.

_Shit._ Eric thought_. I forgot they went to the Hub._

"Guys, I can explain."

"Well then, go on."

**Well I just realized that this was going to be a huge chapter so I'm releasing in 2 parts. I'm not a huge fan of Super-long chapters, as you can tell.**


	9. Explaining, Part 2

"_Well then, Go on."_ Hyde said.

Jackie suddenly started "Well, one night I was really bored, so I called him and we just started hanging out and one thing led to another and now we are dating."

"Good for you, Foreman!" Kelso said as he smiled.

Hyde just sat there.

"Hyde, are you going to talk?"

"Man, Foreman, first you join the Army, now your dating Jackie?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well then, good for you."

"Really Hyde? You're not gonna get all mad at me?" Eric asked, surprised at his friends reaction.

"No man, why would I be?"

"Well you and Jackie do have a past."

"But I'm over it." Hyde said._ Why would I say that? _He thought to himself.

**Location: The Water Tower**

**Time: 8:30 pm**

Jackie and Eric went to go see a movie at the drive in on this date. He couldn't remember the name of the movie, but it was ok because they really just talked the whole time. Afterwards, they came to the Water Tower again. Both of them seemed to like it. It was quiet, private, and a little romantic, given the right conditions.

"Jackie, I know me leaving tomorrow really messes up a lot of things, but I want you to know that, even though it's only been a short time, I really like you."

"Aww, Eric, your so sweet." She smiled and looked at his lips, for some reason she was really attracted to him right now and she leaned in to kiss him.

Eric was once again caught off guard by her, but quickly embraced her and they continued for a few moments.

"So Eric, how long are you going to be gone?" Jackie asked.

"Well I'm going to be stationed in Chicago for a month or two, then I'll come back here for a few days, then I'm back there for all I know."

"Oh, ok." She said as she stood up. "Geek Boy, take me home." She said.

When they got back to her apartment, Eric knew that this was going to be hard for him.

"Well, I have to leave kinda early in the Morning, so I'll call you when I get to Chicago."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Jackie, I promise." He kissed her goodbye then left for home.

When he got home he found Red sitting in his chair, and his mother nowhere to be seen.

"Uh, Dad? Where's mom?"

"She went to bed."

"This early?" He asked, surprised

"Well I could go wake her up for you." Red laughed.

"What? No, please, don't do that."

"In case you're wondering, she is still pretty angry about what you did, but she'll get over it."

"Ok, thanks for handling her dad."

"Oh, and I have to ask you something. Are you leaving early tomorrow?"

"7 am sharp, why?"

"Just leave before your mother wakes up."

"You don't have to say that twice." Eric laughed.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next few chapters will really be all plot, and I think you will love it.**

**Anonymous Killjoy.**


	10. In the Army Now

**Ok well here is where the plot gets heavy, and notice the massive time jump, please! **

**Time: March 30****th****, 1980 5:00 pm**

The Past few months had been great. Eric's Army base was 5 minutes outside Chicago and Jackie came to visit every weekend like they had arranged. When she would come over he would always take her to dinner or a movie when he was allowed off base. He was really happy he asked the Brunette out that night. Now he was on his way home for the week, and he couldn't be happier. Jackie said that Donna came back home and that she didn't take the news well either. She was shocked about Eric joining the Army and angry when she heard about Him and Jackie. No one has heard from fez, though. _Maybe he went back home_. He thought. When he pulled in the driveway he was greeted by an excited Jackie, who, Besides Red, was the only one who knew about him coming home.

"Eric!" Jackie yelled as she ran up and hugged him.

"I've missed you so much!"

"But Jackie, you see me every weekend." He laughed.

"But it's not the same as seeing you at home."

When they went inside they were greeted by Red who called Kitty in.

As she walked in she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh my god my baby's home!" she cried and grabbed him in a big hug.

"I've missed you too mom." He said as he tried to pry her of him.

The next few hours were spent catching up and as they talked the news was on the background. Suddenly, something caught Eric's attention.

**On TV.**

"We have breaking news from South America; it seems as though 30 Americans, including an Ambassador, were taken hostage in Columbia after a bomb was detonated at the embassy by a large group of guerillas. No demands have yet been made, but we will keep you informed."

**Off TV.**

_Shit. _Eric thought. However small it would be, there was a chance that his regiment would be called to action.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Eric said as he was nearly running to the phone.

As he answered he could hear a somber voice.

"Hello? This is Captain Richard Davis; may I speak to a Private Eric Foreman?"

"Yes Sir, I am Private Foreman."

"Did you see the news, son?"

"Yes sir, I just saw it." _Damn_. He Thought.

"Your Unit, along with a few others, is shipping out tomorrow."

"What time Sir?"

"Be at the base by six o' Clock, it will be a long flight."

"Yes Sir."

For a few more minutes, the Captain filled him in a little more on the situation. As he hung up the phone he was wondering how he was going to tell his family, how he was going to explain to Jackie that he might not come back.

When Eric walked back into the living room Jackie could immediately tell that something was wrong. Eric's face was white and he looked like he just saw someone die.

"Eric, what's wrong?" she asked.

Kitty looked at her son; something did seem to be wrong.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

Kitty immediately started crying.

Red jumped out of his seat and pulled Eric into the kitchen.

"Son, before this gets worse, take Jackie home. It's probably best that you stay there for the night."

"Thanks dad."

"Oh, and son, I'm not going say that being in battle is easy, because it is hell, but I have faith in you. I know that you'll come home, so, just don't be a dumbass out there."

Eric could tell that his dad ment well. So he stood there for a minute and waited for Red to get Jackie.

"Eric, what the hell is happening?" Jackie asked as she came through the door.

We'll talk about it on the way to your apartment.

"Eric, just tell me what is going on." Jackie finally said after they were on the road.

"Look, I'm just going to leave for a few days. I'll be back, I promise."

"Is it something to do with what was on the news?"

"Yes, it's exactly what it is. My captain told me that they aren't making demands so we have to go in and get the hostages before anything happens to them. Jackie, I'm not going to lie to you again, there is a chance that I might not come back home."

That was all it took to get Jackie crying.

In a few minutes they were at her apartment. Jackie had stopped crying, but she was silent.

"Can I sleep on the couch? Red said I shouldn't go back home." Eric said as Jackie opened her apartment door.

"Surel" She said.

"Ok." He said looking down.

When they got into the apartment they both sat down and talked a little more. A while later Jackie leaned in to kiss him, and he happily returned. One thing led to another and they wound up on Jackie's bed.

"Wait, Jackie, no." Eric said.

"What?" She asked

"Jackie, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want to do anything tonight, I really just need to sleep."

"Oh, ok. Do you want to sleep in here with me?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure." He smiled. _She is so amazing. I think I'm in love_ Eric thought. He paused for a second. _Yes, I am._ _I'm in love Jackie Burkhart. _He Smiled as he thought that.

A few moments passed as they held each other.

"Jackie" Eric Said.

"Yeah?"

_Just tell her. Jackie, I love you. How hard can it be?_

"Nevermind." _You idiot!_ He thought to himself.

Jackie thought she knew what he was about to say, and she was disappointed when he didn't.

They then both fell asleep, not knowing what events the next few weeks held in store for them.

When Jackie woke up there was a note on the pillow next to her. It was from Eric, and it had three words on it. _I love you_. Jackie was so happy she could nearly jump for joy, but then she realized that he was gone.

**I don't know if you saw that coming, but in case you didn't, then DO THE TWIST!**

**Also: I don't not mean anything bad about Having Columbia serve as the country the crisis is in, I just randomly chose one and that's what happened. So just to get it strait, I mean NOTHING bad by it.**

**Anyway I have a few more chapters written so I'll be posting them daily.**

**Anonymous Killjoy.**

**Ps: Please Review. **


	11. Never coming home?

**Ok so this is gonna get really heavy and somewhat depressing, but I'll try and keep it short. Also, notice the settings jump back and forth.**

It was a dark night, and the weather outside looked menacing. Kitty and Jackie were in the living room sitting quietly. Neither of them wanted to talk about the elephant in the room. There had been no news about Columbia and Eric hadn't called to tell them that he was ok. Just then there was a knock on the door. Red got up to answer it.

"Hello." He said as he answered the door. The world seemed to stop for a moment as he saw two men dressed in their Army Dress uniforms. _No, this can't happen_. He thought.

"Hello, are you Mr. Red Foreman?"

"Yes."

"We are sorry to inform you that yesterday, after a raid on a guerilla compound, We received a mayday signal from the helicopter carrying your son, Private Eric Foreman, and we have since lost contact. We are afraid that there are no survivors."

"Well who is it Red?" Kitty asked as she stood up. When she saw the two men, she knew what they were there for, and she broke down crying. When she looked to her left, the petite brunette was nowhere to be found.

When she calmed down, Red told Kitty what the two men had told him.

"Where's Jackie? Did she leave?" Red asked.

Kitty didn't do or say anything so Red got up and walked into the kitchen. He paused for a moment. _Lot of memories here_. He thought to himself. He was saddend by the thought that the smartass wouldn't be there anymore. When he looked out the door, he saw Jackie in the driveway.

"Jackie, what are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Red, look, I know who those people were, just tell me what happened." She demanded.

About five minutes later, Kitty went into the kitchen to find out where Red had gone. When she looked out through the door, she saw him talking to Jackie. _The poor girl must be taking this really hard._ She thought. She decided not to bother them and went upstairs.

After Red told Jackie, it was obvious that she was in denial. She screamed at Red for lying to her and afterwards, got into her car and drove off.

**Time: After the helicopter crash**

**Place: Columbia**

Eric awoke to yelling and his first thought went to the massive pain in his arm. When he looked down he saw that his arm was covered in blood. He heard some footsteps close to him then he was hit in the head.

**Place: Outside a house, Point Place**

Hyde heard a knock on his door; he was curious who would be here this late at night. When he opened his door he was shocked at who was there.

"Hello Steven." Jackie said though her tears.

"Jacks, what's wrong?"

"Can I just come inside?" She asked impatiently.

Hyde was shocked. Things have never been great between Him and Jackie since he married Sam, but after that fell apart, things never returned to normal. They hadn't talked in a few weeks, now here she was, crying on his doorstep.

**Flashback**

Today was a very special day for Hyde, because WB had moved and was giving him one of his houses in point place. The house wasn't huge, but it was a nice place and he didn't have to share it with anyone.

**End Flashback**

**Location: Columbia**

When Eric awoke for the second time he tried to move, but realized he was tied to something. He heard more yelling and he saw Dusty tied up to a post, he then realized he was tied to one too. He saw men, whom he recognized as guerillas, talking to Dusty. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but he knew that their conversation wasn't going in their favor as he spit in one of their faces. The other man hit him in the leg with the butt of his gun, and they left the room.

"Foreman, you there?" he said.

"Sir, are you ok?"Eric said, concerned about him.

"I'll be fine, can you move at all?"

Eric tried to wiggle, but he was tied down pretty good.

"I take that as a 'no'" Dusty said.

Eric tried to maintain his composure, but between the gunshot wound in his arm, his head, which was throbbing, and the present situation, all he could do was put his head down and close his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder but didn't want to look up.

"Well that's ok, because I got out." Dusty smiled at him.

_How can he be like that in their current situation? _Eric thought to himself.

"Look, we're going to make it out of here." He said as he untied Eric.

"I'm going to need some help." Eric said, looking at his arm.

"No problem." He said. He then ripped some of his shirt off and made a tourniquet for Eric.

"What are we going to do now?" Eric asked.

Dusty then told him what they were going to do.

**Location: Hyde's house**

After Jackie told Hyde what had happened, Hyde was shocked. He was also struck by the fact that she came to him first.

"Jackie, I'm sorry for what happened, but you shouldn't just mope around, you gotta go out there and live life the way he would have wanted you too and-"he was interrupted by Jackie's lips crashing into his.

**Location: Columbia**

It wasn't the easiest thing to do, but Eric and Dusty were able to ambush the guards, and even though they had weapons, they were no match for the two. After they had gotten out of the building, they realized that they were in the middle of a compound. They decided to go to what looked like a communications building. Once they got there, they found out that there wasn't anyone there. Dusty then set to finding a radio channel to call in some help.

"Hello….hello? Is anyone there!" Dusty yelled into the radio.

"Hello? Why are you on this channel?" a voice came through.

Dusty talked to the voice and found out that it belonged to a soldier at a base near them, and once he gave the man the coordinates, he was told that there would be a team on the way.

Just then they heard an alarm go off.

"Shit, someone must have found the bodies." Eric said, panicking.

"Look, they said a team is on the way, and that we have to go to the edge of the compound to get extracted."

"Even with the place crawling with guards now?"

"Foreman, you are in the Army, you know what that means! You fight! Even if the odds aren't in your favor!" Eric looked at the man, he was calm. Even in their current situation, he looked relaxed, almost happy. He did as he said and they decided to sneak out of the back. They were met by little resistance, but enough to call attention to them. As they fought their way to the edge of the compound, they heard a helicopter over them.

"Foreman, I'll hold them off, you have to get to that chopper."

"What!" Eric exclaimed.

"Look, there is no way we're getting to it, but if I hold them off, you can get home safe."

Eric stood there is disbelief for a moment, and, looking around; he saw that the guerillas just kept coming. As he was about to say something Dusty yelled at him and pushed him to go.

As Eric got to the helicopter, he was met by 2 other soldiers.

"Where are the others?" one of them asked.

"The others must have died on impact because there wasn't anyone with us, and Dusty told me to go."

As he said that there was an explosion behind him. He got in and the chopper took off. When they were over compound he saw just how massive it was. He then saw what caused the explosion when he looked where he had left Dusty. It looked like someone shot a propane tank, and the buildings around were on fire.

"Private Foreman?" The soldier said.

"Yes sir?"

"You're going home, soldier."

Eric smiled. He had almost forgotten what home was like. It may have only been a week, but to him, it was a lifetime.


	12. Eric's Arrival

_**Sorry for the delay in updates, I'm a bit confused on where I want this story to go.**_

_**Location: Eric's Army base, near Chicago**_

_As the plane landed, Eric was unsure of what to do next. He knew what he wanted to do, but after he found out that his family was told he was dead, he didn't know what to do. He even asked them not to inform his family that he was alive. _

"_Private Foreman" a voice called to him as he got off the plane. He instantly recognized the man and gave a salute._

"_Captain, I wasn't told I'd be seeing you here today." He said._

"_Well I was here to give you your papers"_

"_What papers, sir?" _

"_Your exit papers, son, your getting a purple heart."_

"_Seriously?" Eric asked._

_The Captain nodded. "I thought there would be one more of you."_

_Eric was saddened by the thought. One more of you. Meaning Dusty. _Eric thought.

Over the next few hours, Eric went and said his goodbyes to his friends at the base, and got a hotel in Chicago for the night. _Tomorrow will be a big day_. Eric thought.

**Ok I'm going to do this in two parts. This day was one, the next day will be next chapter.**

_**Thank you all for your reviews! **_


	13. Your supposed to be dead

**Location: Jackie's apartment**

**Time: The Day after Eric got back, 2:00 pm**

The past few days had been rough on Jackie. Eric's death had been very hard on her, and then that night, She didn't even want to think about the night she found out. She went to Stevens house in hysterics, and kissed him. After that night, they talked about it, and decided that it was nothing. She heard a knock on the door. She was surprised, considering she hadn't been expecting anyone. When she opened the door she was shocked.

"Hello, Jackie." Eric said. He didn't have a smile on his face, mainly because he was so nervous.

Jackie didn't speak.

"Jackie?"

"What are you doing here?" she managed to say. Suddenly she felt a surge of anger.

"Jackie, I know I need to explain-" he was cut off by her slapping him, and she didn't stop.

"Jackie, what are you doing?" he tried to yell.

"You're supposed to be DEAD!" she yelled at him. She punched his arm with all her force. She instantly knew that it wasn't the best idea when she saw his arm in a sling. Surprisingly, he didn't move at all.

"Well I'm not. I'm here, Jackie, I'm here for you. I love you" He said calmly.

"Go away, Leave. I don't want to see you right now Eric."

When she said that Eric knew he had to leave.

**Location: Eric's car, abandoned road.**

Eric parked on the side of the road. He had to think about what to do next. There was no doubt that Jackie had called his parents to tell them he was alive. _I'm alive._ He thought. _Because Dusty died so I could come back, and I'm not even wanted at home._ He thought. He decided to drive to the nearest bar.

**Location: The Foreman Living Room.**

**Time: Midnight.**

It was getting late, but no one seemed to notice. The whole gang was there, and they were all waiting for Eric. Jackie sat silently. A few hours after Eric had stopped by, she went to his house, expecting to find him. He wasn't there, so she decided to tell Red and Kitty, and they all called the rest of the gang,

"Man, when is Foreman gonna show up? I'm starting to think Jackie is seeing ghosts." Hyde said.

"Oh, be quiet Steven. I'm sure he'll be here any minute." And then there was a pounding on the door. Red got up to get it, and when he opened the door, his son, in full dress uniform, fell onto the floor.

"sorry" Eric mumbled into the floor. It was painfully obvious to everyone in the room that Eric was drunk.

"Jackie, I know you yelled at him, but man, look, you drove him to the bottle." Hyde scoffed.

"Hyde your such a jerk." Donna said.

Eric looked up, and saw the whole gang. He then saw Jackie walking to the kitchen, and heard the door open and close. He then knew that there was no hope for them.

**Time: The next morning.**

After Eric arrived the night before, Red and Kitty told everyone to come back in the morning. After Eric woke up, Kitty decided it was best for Red and him to have a talk.

"So, why the hell did you come home like that?" Red asked. He didn't want to be too mean, but he was mad at his son.

"It's hard to explain, and it's a long story." Eric stammered.

"Well, lucky for us, we have time." And so for the next hour, Eric explained to Red what happened. Red was understanding, as he had lost some of his friends in the war. He realized that even though Eric didn't know the man well, he took his death very seriously, and blamed himself.

"Son, I'm sorry for what happened over there, and It couldn't have been good to come home and have Jackie act like that." He said.

"Don't be sorry. In a way, I think I knew that it was going to happen." he paused for a moment. "Can we go eat breakfast now? I'm really hungry."

As Red and Eric got into the kitchen, Donna greeted them.

"Donna, what are you doing here?" Eric said, surprised.

"Well, I really wanted to talk to you." she said, unsure of what he would say.

Eric didn't respond to her, and he ate his breakfast. When he went outside, Donna was sitting on the hood of the Vista Cruiser.

"Wow, your still here." Eric laughed.

"Well, like I said, I want to talk."

"About what?" Eric asked as he got on the car.

"About what happened, with you and Jackie."

"What about it?"

"Why would you do that to me? She is my best friend, Eric. The breakup was hard enough, but then to see the guy I love with my best friend, that was just too much on me."

"What did you say?"

"Eric, I still love you."

**Yes, the last chapter was Painfully short, but, I wanted it to be a stand alone. I'll have more up later. Thank you all for your reviews **

_**Anonymous Killjoy**_


	14. Brothers

"I still love you, Eric." Donna said.

Eric knew instantly that she was not joking, he didn't know what to say, on one hand, he did love Donna, but not in the way he loved Jackie. But that didn't matter anymore.

"Look, Donna-"

"I know you don't love me that way, Eric."

"Donna, it's just that I love Jackie, a lot, but I know that doesn't matter anymore."

"Why?" she asked.

"You saw the way she acted when I came home last night, and she probably told you what she said at her place."

She nodded, from where Eric stood, there did seem to be no hope.

"But you don't know the way she acted when you were gone. All she talked about was you, Eric. She's crazy about you."

"Really? She is?"

"Yes Eric." She laughed.

"I think I should go see her."

"Yes, and look, about us, don't worry. I'll get over it." She smiled.

"Goodbye Donna."

As he started driving to Jackie's place, he knew that his and Donna's conversation was the type of closure he needed. When he got to her apartment, he knocked on the door. And when Jackie opened it, he got something he wasn't expecting.

"Hey there, Foreman." Hyde said as he opened the door.

"Steven, who's at the door?" Jackie said from the living room.

"It's Eric." He yelled back to her. As he turned his head back to look at Eric his face was met by a heavy right hook that knocked him out.

"Eric what the hell!" Jackie yelled.

Eric didn't say anything and left. When he started driving, he didn't know where to go, but he knew he had to get out of point place. As he drove past his house, he noticed the gang in the driveway. He noticed Donna looking at him. Little did any of them know, that would be the last of Eric Foreman they would see for awhile.

**Location: Hotel room, Chicago**

Eric picked up the phone and dialed. He didn't know if he was calling the right person, but in a few moments, he would know.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Hi, Donna." Eric said.

"Where are you, the whole gang was waiting for you today."

"I'm leaving. I don't know how long I'll be gone, or where I'm going, but what happened at Jackie's today just made me decide that Point Place isn't right for me anymore."

"What happened Eric?"

"Hyde was there." He was quick to say it, and wasn't much of a statement, but Donna instantly knew why he left.

"Eric, I'm sorry."

Eric hung up the phone. He didn't really want to talk to anyone. He just needed to call and tell someone he was ok. Eric's life was a mess, and he didn't know what he would do next.


	15. An Unexpected encounter

**Sorry for the short last chapter, but it was all I could do before this. Also, NOTICE THE MASSIVE TIME JUMP!**

**Time: January 12th****, 1982**

**Location: A bank in Chicago**

Jackie arrived at the bank, just as she always did every other Tuesday to deposit her paycheck. She had become a successful producer at a local news station, and in a few months, she would have a shot at producing a movie. Life was good for her, in every way but one. She hadn't been the same since the whole Eric fiasco.

When she went inside, something was off, Everyone was staring at a man at one of the counters. He was yelling at the bank teller for something, but Jackie couldn't hear what it was about.

Life since returning home had been hell for Eric. The only thing keeping him alive the past few years was his checks from the army and handouts from friends at the base.

Now he was losing half of that as the bank teller told him he had no more money left.

"What! You can't be serious!" He yelled.

He continued yelling at her for a few moments, then he decided it was no use, and turned around to walk out.

When the man stopped yelling and started walking towards the door, Jackie was shocked. Sure, the man was a mess, but Jackie could recognize Eric Foreman.

"Eric?" She asked

The man turned to her.

"Jackie? Is that you?" Eric asked. He looked at her. _She looks better than ever_. He thought as he smiled.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Oh, that? That was nothing." He laughed nervously.

"What are you doing here in Chicago?"

"I should ask you the same. I've been here for almost two years." he said.

"Well this isn't the best place to talk. Can we go to my place?" She asked.

"Sure." he said.

Jackie drove and Eric watched the scenery. He had been in Chicago for two years, but he had never been to this side of town. As they pulled into the driveway of a modest house Eric spoke.

"Is this your place?" He asked.

"Yep, all mine." She smiled. She was proud of her success.

As they got into the living room, Eric took a seat on the couch, and Jackie sat in a chair.

Eric couldn't help but notice that Jackie looked amazing.

"So Jackie, I'm sorry about what happened." Eric said nervously.

Jackie didn't say anything. Truthfully, she had put that all behind her.

"Are you going to say anything?" He asked.

Before Jackie could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Jackie got up to get it.

"Hey Jackie." A man said

Jackie jumped and kissed the man. "Oh your home! Come on in!" she yelled with delight.

Eric stood up, not knowing who the man was.

"Oh, Eric, this is John, my boyfriend. John, this is Eric, he's an old friend." Jackie said.

_Friend_. Eric thought. He knew he wasn't wanted at all anymore and started walking to the door.

"Eric, where are you going?" Jackie asked.

"I forgot I'm supposed to be somewhere across town." He said. It was a dumb excuse, but Eric just wanted to leave.

"Oh, ok. Can I give you a ride?"

"No, I'll be fine."

Jackie was sad to see him go. They had barely been able to talk, and Jackie wished John hadn't shown up when he did.

**Thank you all for your Reviews. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I'm trying to think about what I'll do next. **

_**Anonymous Killjoy**_


	16. End Times, Part One

**Hello Readers, Sorry for the delay, so, here is part one of the Final stretch.**

**Place: Jackie's house**

**Time: The day after seeing Eric**

"Hello, Donna? It's Jackie."

"Oh, wow, Jackie, It's been awhile." Donna said through the phone.

"I know, listen, I really need your help." She said hesitantly.

"What's wrong Jackie?"

"It's Eric. I saw him yesterday, he's a mess."

"What? Where is he?"

"I don't know, I saw him at a Bank." Jackie said. She didn't want to tell her that Eric came to her house.

"Why do you say he's a mess?"

"Donna, seriously, he needs help. He was yelling at one of the bank tellers, and when I talked to him, he seemed sad."

"Oh, ok. Well what do I need to do?"

Jackie told Donna what needed to be done, and Donna agreed.

**Place: A street corner, Downtown Chicago**

Eric couldn't believe yesterday's events, he saw Jackie for the first time in two years, and finds out that she was with someone else. He thought he heard someone yell his name and looked up. He almost couldn't believe it.

"Eric?" Jackie yelled from her car

"Jackie, why are you here?"

Jackie knew that after yesterdays events, getting Eric back to her house would be hard for anyone. But she knew exactly how.

"My studio just got some Storm trooper helmets that were actually used in Star Wars, they're at my house and I thought you would like to see them."

Eric knew this was some kind of setup, but he was cold and a nice warm house sounded nice. So he agreed to go and got into Jackie's car.

**Place:** **Jackie's House**

When the car pulled into the driveway, Eric was confused because there were a few other cars around.

Jackie opened the door and stepped inside. Eric paused for a moment, then followed.

He immediately knew why there were so many cars as he saw the whole gang, inside.

"Jackie, what's going on?" He asked, not caring who heard him.

"Eric, Jackie called and said that you needed help." Red spoke before Jackie could say anything. He was in the corner and Eric didn't notice him until he spoke.

"Yeah, and Red thought that I could help you." A gruff voice said from the other room.

_Who is that?_ Eric thought. The voice sounded familiar, but Eric couldn't decide who it was.

"Who's in the other room?" Eric asked.

"I don't know, Eric, your dad said that it was someone who could help you." Jackie said. Truthfully, she had no idea who it was, no one besides Red knew who the voice belonged to.

"I hope you don't mind, Son, but after you left, I got in contact with a few of my buddies who are still in the service, and well, I found someone who would like to see you."

As the door opened Eric thought he was seeing a ghost.

"Dusty?" Eric said, surprised.

"Yeah, Foreman, it's me."

**So, like I said, this is part one. My plan is to break the ending into a few parts. **

**I Really like the character Dusty and I thought that him being alive would help Eric fix his life. Why he is alive will be explained in another chapter.**

_**Anonymous Killjoy**_


	17. End Times, Part Two

_**Hello Readers, thank you for all the reviews, and I hope that you all have enjoyed the story so far. **_

**Place: Jackie's House**

"Dusty?" Eric asked, surprised.

"Yeah Foreman, it's me."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, that's a long story. And obviously you have other people here who want to talk to you."

Eric was reluctant to talk to everyone else, but he looked at Donna, who then started first.

"Eric, we're all here because we are worried about you."

"Why the hell are you worried about me?" He asked, almost angry

Everyone was silent. Everyone in the room came to talk to Eric, yet no one knew how too.

"Why? Why are you worried about me? After all, none of you tried to find me. I've been here for two years!" Eric's anger was increasing, and all anyone could do was listen to him.

"Two years, living on handouts from friends, and all because of you!' Eric suddenly turned to Jackie.

"What?" She stammered.

"You know why I'm like this, Jackie. I came back for you, and you didn't want me!" He turned to Dusty.

"And you! You should have been on that helicopter and I should have died that day!"

Eric's anger quickly escalated even more, to the point that Jackie left the room in tears.

"Eric, stop this now!" Dusty yelled.

Eric tried hit him, but Dusty was prepared. As soon as Eric's arm neared him, he grabbed it and sent him to the ground.

Dusty looked around the room.

"I think I should handle this myself." He stated.

No one argued and they got up and left the house, with the exception of Donna, who went to find Jackie. After Eric calmed down, Dusty drove him to his house.

"Damn, you live here? This is nice." Eric said, looking at a house much larger than Jackie's.

As they got inside, Eric sat on the couch, while Dusty grabbed two beers and sat in the chair directly across from the couch.

"Thanks man." Eric said as he took the beer.

"So tell me what went on, after you got home." Dusty asked.

"No way, I want to know what happened to you."

"If I tell you, will you tell me?" He asked. Eric agreed, and so Dusty explained what happened.

"Well, after you left, I thought I was screwed, but I then saw an opening in the wall almost 50 feet from where we were. I also noticed a few propane tanks so I ran for the opening, and I shot at one of the tanks."

"So that was the explosion." Eric stated.

"Yeah, so after I got out of the compound, I had to find somewhere to hide."

"But how? They knew that jungle a lot better than we did."

"But when you studied stealth and guerilla tactics like I did, it was easy. I made a loop around the compound, and I hid in a shed right outside the south wall, and I waited there until reinforcements came."

"They didn't find you?" Eric asked.

"You would be surprised about how quickly they gave up the search. It only took an hour or two before reinforcements came, and oh man, they were ready. But still, it wasn't much trouble for us, and the battle was quickly over. I was at the base about an hour after your plane to the states left." Dusty finished.

"So why didn't you try and find me when you came back?"

"Well, for one, I didn't even know where you lived." He laughed.

Eric laughed, but didn't say anything.

"So what about you?" Dusty asked.

Eric then told Dusty the story about what happened when he came home.

**Location: Jackie's house**

**Time: Right after Eric and Dusty left.**

"Jackie? Oh, there you are." Donna said, finding her friend in the bedroom. She was a mess. She was crying and didn't say anything.

"Jackie what's wrong."

"Well, the day I saw Eric, well, that night, I had a date with my Boyfriend, and." She stopped.

"And what?" Donna asked.

Jackie didn't say anything, but she reached for a box underneath the pillow. She opened it and revealed a Diamond ring.

_**Hahaha I LOVE cliffhangers! The last chapter will be up Sunday.**_

_**Anonymous Killjoy**_


	18. What a life

_Jackie didn't say anything, but she reached for a box underneath the pillow. She opened it and revealed a Diamond ring._

"Oh my god Jackie! I'm so happy for you!" Donna lied. She was happy that she finally got what she wanted, a future, but she knew her ex boyfriend would be crushed.

"It's ok Donna, you don't have to lie to me." Jackie stated.

"But Jackie, I am happy for you." She tried to sound convincing, but she knew Jackie wasn't buying it.

"So does Eric know?" She asked.

Jackie shook her head and continued crying.

"Jackie, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't even pretend you don't know Donna! You saw what Eric did out there, he humiliated me!" Jackie yelled through tears.

"Jackie, give him a break, life isn't good for him right now."

"I know, but I think…I think I might still be in love with him."

**Location: Dusty's house**

Dusty and Eric spent a few hours catching up and eventually they looked at the clock and realized it was getting late.

"So, Eric, do you have anywhere to go?"

Eric shook his head.

"That's alright man, I've got enough space for you."

"Really? I'd appreciate it." Eric said thankfully. The weather outside look menacing, and he didn't want to spend the night on the street.

After Eric got settled in the guest bedroom he sat on the bed and stared at the wall in deep thought. He knew his actions today were messed up, but at the same time, he didn't like being confronted. After an hour or so, he got up and left quietly. He didn't want Dusty to hear him leaving. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to leave. He didn't even care if it was cold and raining outside, he just needed to leave.

**Location: The Park**

**Time: 1 a.m.**

Eric finally arrived at the place he was looking for, the park. It had been his safe haven for the last two years, the one place no one would bother him.

Tonight was different though, and he got closer to his spot, a bench near the middle of the park, he heard a girl crying. He didn't want to be seen or heard, so he tried to be as quiet as possible. When he was in eyesight of the bench, he saw a familiar sight.

_Jackie._ he thought to himself._ What is she doing here this late?_

"Jackie?" he called out from a distance, he didn't want to scare her.

She looked up in the direction of the voice. "Eric?" she asked.

Eric started walking to the bench. " Yeah Jackie, it's me. Now tell me, what are you doing here this late? It can get really dangerous here at night."

"I was looking for you, and well, I couldn't find you, and I knew this was a spot you came to regularly."

"How did you know that?"

"I kind looked for you daily after that day."

_That day_. Eric thought. He knew instantly what day she was talking about.

"Jackie, I really need to apologize to you."

Jackie nodded, but didn't say a word.

"It's just, it's been really hard for me lately and seeing you didn't really help me."

"Why? Why do you not like seeing me?"

_It's now or never. _He thought.

"Because Jackie, I still love you." Eric said simply. If she declined his feelings, he would still try his hardest to be a good friend to her.

Jackie sat there speechless.

"Um, Eric?" She asked. Before he could say anything, she continued.

"My boyfriend, John, he proposed to me a while back, and well, the wedding, it's next Thursday, and I'd love it if you could be there."

Eric was speechless, he wanted to be a good friend for her, but he just said he loved her and she invites him to her wedding. He did the only thing he could and ran away.

**Location: Eric's apartment**

**Time: Day of Jackie's wedding, 2:00 pm**

The last week had been crazy, Dusty had helped Eric get a job, an apartment, and even paid rent on it for 3 months. He got in touch with the gang and was talking to everyone on a near daily basis. Now it was the day of Jackie's wedding, the day he tried not to think about. He wasn't going. He knew he wasn't the moment she asked him.

He heard a knock on the door, and got up to answer it. He was surprised to see the whole gang on the other side.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked surprised.

"Same thing you are." Hyde said. He had a smile on his face, as did the rest of the gang.

"Which is?" He asked, confused at why they were here and not a Jackie's wedding.

"Not going to Jackie's wedding." Hyde laughed.

Eric looked to everyone else, who all had the same look on their faces.

"Ok? Come on in then."

They all sat and talked for hours, laughing at their endeavors as teenagers. It was later that day, after they had left, that Eric decided to go to his spot in the park to think.

**Location: The park**

**Time: 6:00 pm**

Eric arrived at his spot and sat, he watched the sky and enjoyed the silence for awhile. It was about an hour after he got there that he saw her.

"Jackie?"

She didn't say anything, but sat next to him on the bench. Eric looked at her, she certainly didn't look like someone who just go married. Her hair was in a pony tail and she was only dressed in jeans and a sweater and looked somewhat tired, but he thought she looked good.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at a party or something?" He asked.

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing here, Eric."

Eric let there be a moment of silence. It was broken when Jackie started talking again.

"Eric, what you said last week, that you still love me, did you mean it?"

"Yes Jackie." He said without any emotion. He knew it didn't matter what he said, she found someone else who made her happy.

"Good."

"Why is that good?" Eric asked, stunned.

"Because I didn't show up for my own wedding."

Eric didn't say anything.

"Eric, I love you." Jackie said. She looked at his face, hoping for a glimpse at what he was thinking. She got just that when he smiled.

"I want to be with you, Eric, no one else."

"Jackie, I don't know, I mean, it's been two years-" She stopped him by placing her lips on his.

**Epilogue**

**Place: Jackie and Eric's house, Chicago.**

**Time: March 22****nd****, 1988**

It had been eight years since Eric left Point Place that night, and it had been six since Jackie left her own wedding for him. Today was Eric and Jackie's fifth anniversary, and although their relationship had been no fairytale and it was far from perfect, They both loved each other and life for them was great.

Eric and Dusty had started a company after they both decided to devote their lives to making America's soldiers safer. They had a lot of innovations, and their creations had saved countless lives. Both of them became very wealthy and Eric was happy with his work.

Fez had moved back to his homeland, wherever that was, and was never heard from again.

Hyde eventually told Donna about his feelings for her, and was surprised when she told him she felt the same. They didn't get married, but they were both ok with that.

Kelso and Brooke finally got married, and Kelso had finally become a cop.

Everyone was at Jackie and Eric's for their anniversary, and Eric decided it was time for a toast.

"Everyone, I'd like to make a toast."

He paused until everyone was looking at him.

"To all of us, what a ride these past years have been, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

_Fin_

**Anyway, that was it. It has been a lot of fun. I hoped you all liked the story, and I appreciate the reviews. I'll start work on another ff in a few weeks.**

_**Anonymous Killjoy.**_


End file.
